Holiday Happiness
by suicuneluvr
Summary: Its Christmas time and Sonic needs to find the perfect gift to get his girlfriend, Victoria. Join him as he tries to find the perfect gift in time with the help of his friends. *Sorry for this story not being completed by tomorrow/today, life got in the way like always. Please leave a review and no flames for they make me sad. Please enjoy Holiday Happiness!


**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Welcome to my new story "Holiday Happiness"! It's a Christmas themed story and sorry for not having it completed by tomorrow/today. I had a lot of stuff to do so I really couldn't work on it.**

 **And yes, I know I have a lot of other stories to finish but I get writers block easily and work also doesn't help. Neither does life XD**

 **Anyway, the Sonic characters belong to SEGA and the Sonic Team while the names Suicune and Salamance belong to the Pokemon company. Victoria the Cat is my own OC that I created and you will have to ask if you want to use her in any story**

 **Please don't leave bad reviews about for those make me want to stop writing in general and this story won't be that long for its only 5 chapters long.**

 _Italics:_ Thoughts and flashbacks

 **Bold:** sound effects and names of places.

* * *

" _Dear Diary,_

 _I can barely write with my pen with my fingers being FROZEN! I would turn on the heater but I enjoy using the woodstove I have in the basement. It heats up the entire house in no time! I just need to clean out the ashes first before I start a fire in it. I might also start a fire in the fireplace tonight._

 _I just came home from shopping with the girls. You know, Suicune, Rouge, Amy, Cream and Blaze. We were planning on staying there a bit longer to completely finish our shopping but it's was pitch dark outside. One thing I hate this time of year. Outside becoming dark around 5:30 pm. No fair since you really can't do anything fun outside in the dark…unless you have a ridicules amount of lights haha._

 _Now what was I going to write…oh yeah, I was able to buy stuff for the girls, I am so good at not making it obvious, and I finished the shopping for my Godchildren. Suicune and Shadow are so lucky to have three beautiful children! Makes me jealous! The only ones I haven't finished shopping for are Shadow, Tails, Silver and Knuckles…Those four are always the hardest. Shadow being as he is. Tails…well, he's actually easy. Silver and Knuckles are more tricky…Also, I completely don't know what to get Sonic! I can't figure out a perfect gift for him yet and time is almost up sadly._

 _Well, this is all I can write for the moment. Sonic is about to come home from his "daily run around the country" and I need to get started for dinner. As if we do anything different besides chilli dogs. Bye for now!_

 _~Victoria Cat."_

A yellow cat with a blue tipped bang covering her right eye and blue tipped tail closed her diary after signing her name on the recently added page. Shivering, she put away her diary and looked out the window, watching the snowflakes fall. Victoria put on a jacket and walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. Humming, she pulled out a huge pot and started to make some chili.

As she was chopping up some vegetables, she felt the rim of her jacket being tugged. Looking down she sees a 1 year old Siberian Husky puppy looking up at her. "Bark!" The puppy cried.

"Oh I'm sorry Shiro. I almost forgot about you." Petting his head, Victoria walked over to a plastic container and scooped some dry food into the puppy's food bowl and smiles as she watches the pup eat.

"I wonder when Sonic will come home. It's unlike him to be this late." Victoria asked herself as she walks back to the counter to finish her chopping.

 **-Knuckles and Rouge's house-**

Sonic stood in front of a long, red couch with Silver and Tails on his left side and Knuckles on his right. Standing in front of a chair next to the couch is a muscular dragon mobian with sleek black scales, a deep maroon underbelly and huge bat like wings that are the same color as red. Eyes are a magnificent ruby color and his shoes look like Silver's but are silver and red colored. All of them were staring at the TV, watching the football game of their favorite.

"Come on, run like hell!" Knuckles yelled as they watched as the player ran down the field and passed the touchdown line.

"TOUCHDOWN!" The guys yelled as they celebrated their team's win.

"That was so intense! I thought we were gonna loose." Silver said as he and the others sat down in their rightful seats.

"Tell me about it. I thought we would have to go into overtime. Thankfully we didn't have too or we would've lost." Sonic said as he took a sip of his coat.

The guys sat around, drinking and eating their snacks as they watched some of the commercials. The commercial that just started was advertising a huge Christmas sale at a toy store, which reminded Sonic of something.

"Hey guys, you bought the gifts yet? I still need to do that before I forget!"

"I haven't even started yet. I'm planning on going shopping tomorrow." The silver hedgehog said.

"Mind if I join you?" Sonic asked.

"Sure! I don't mind." Silver said smiling

"I finished shopping for Amy, Shadow, Suicune and their kids. I still need to work on you lot." The dragon said.

"That's right, this will be your's and Amy's first Christmas together as husband and wife, Salamance." Tails said smiling.

"Damn right it is. And I got some great gifts for her." Salamance said chuckling.

"We seriously didn't need to know that you know." Knuckles said as he started to pick the trash up.

"Since when do you clean Knuckle-head?" Sonic asked, holding back a snicker as the red echidna glares at him.

"Rouge hates it when the house is a mess and believe me, her being pregnant and the house is not clean, it aint pretty." Knuckles said as he walks away with the trash.

"It's a shame Shadow couldn't come. He missed a good game." The orange fox said.

"Well, he had to watch his kids since faker doesn't trust anyone to watch them." Silver said as started to channel surf, trying to find something on.

"Neither does Suicune. I don't blame them. Children whose parents are the Ultimate Lifeform and a Legendary, they wouldn't be safe with just anyone babysit them." Tails said as he stretched his tails out.

Standing up, the blue hedgehog stretched a bit before putting his jacket on. "Well guys, I got to be going. I want to make Victoria dinner before she and the other girls get home." He said as he started to walk towards the door. "Later guys!"

"See ya!" The guys said as Sonic walked out the door onto the front porch.

Looking up at the sky, Sonic watched as the snowflakes started to fall and landing onto the already white ground. Smiling, the blue speed demon walked down the steps and onto the pathway. Looking around, he looks at all the Christmas decorations that the houses have set up, making the entire street light up in different colors.

"Me and Vic still need to finish decorating the house, yet alone getting a tree." He said as he holds his arms, shivering. "Better hurry home before I freeze my tail off." He said to himself as he ran down the street at full blast, leaving a blue streak behind him as the world around him became a blur.

 **-Sonic and Victoria's House-**

Victoria purred as she stirred the finished chili around before taking it off the burner, turning the stove off. Humming, Victoria started to set the table when the doorbell rang. She and Shiro ran towards the door, with Shiro barking and whining with his tail wagging, and opened the door, seeing a blue and white hedgehog.

"H-Hey, V-Vic…" Sonic said as his body shivered, the layer of snow falling off of him as he shook. Shiro barked and hid behind Victoria from seeing the "Snow monster" standing in front of him.

"Oh Sonic! You're covered in snow! Come in and stand near the fireplace!" Victoria exclaimed as she brought her boyfriend inside and closed the door, leading him towards the fireplace with a fire burning in it. The fireplace didn't seem to be working well even with Sonic sitting in front of it. He kept shivering and rubbing his hands together, shaking the snow off of him.

"Here Sonic, this should help." The golden cat said as she puts a wool blanket around him, rubbing his arms to help him warm up. Shiro finally came up to them and climbed onto Sonic's lap, licking his face.

"Hahaha! Stop that Shiro!" Sonic laughed as he petted the puppy. "Thank you for warming me up babe." Sonic said as he turned his head, capturing her lips with his as he kissed her gently.

Victoria purred as she kissed back, wrapping her tail around his arm. "Your welcome Sonic." She said happily and she moves to sit on his lap, wrapping the blanket around them both.

Sonic chuckled as he put his arms around her waist and rested his chin on top of her head, watching the Shiro curled up on the blanket near them. Kissing the top of her head, he sits there an watches as the flames from the fire danced around.

"When do you want to eat Sonic? The chili is done cooking." The yellow cat asked, moving her head to look at his face. She yelped when she felt him hold her waist tightly as he quickly stood up, bringing her up with him.

"You said the magic word babe. Off to dinner now!" Sonic said as he carried his girlfriend into the dining room.

Victoria giggled as she wraps her arms around his neck, nuzzling her cheek against his. Once the blue hedgehog sat her down in her seat, he sat in the chair across from her and started to make his plate.

Halfway through their meal, Victoria put her half eaten chili dog back onto her plate, she asked: "What are your plans for tomorrow? I would like to do some more shopping and to find a nice tree for the living room."

"Me and the guys are planning on doing some shopping so we can go up and then we can go look for a tree babe." Sonic said as he finishes eating his fifth chili dog.

 **-Night-**

"Goodnight, Sonic." Victoria said as she gave him a kiss on the lips before she closed her eyes, falling asleep with her head resting on his chest.

"Night Vic." Sonic said yawning. He leaned over slightly and gently pet Shiro's head as the puppy sleeps at the foot of the bed.

Yawning again, Sonic laid down and adjusted himself to get comfortable, keeping his arm around Victoria's waist. He looks down at her and moves his hand, petting the top of his head. He smiles as he starts to hear her purring grow louder with each stroke he gave her.

" _I need to think of a perfect gift for her but I'm not sure on what to do…"_ Sonic thought to himself as he continued to pet his girlfriend's head. Sighing, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, ready to sleep the night away.

" _Hopefully I'll find something to get her tomorrow while at the mall."_ He thought as he slowly lets his mind go unconscious. Falling into a deep sleep as he held the cat girl close to him.


End file.
